


Fevered Frenzy

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: The Odd Couple [11]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Explicit Sexual Content, Freaky puffball-on-human sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Marth is getting over a cold, and Meta Knight prepares a nice hot bath to help him feel better. Sexy times ensue.





	Fevered Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> You know, looking back on my past fics, I've noticed that I'm far more active in winter - particularly when I'm sick. Maybe it's because I have so much time on my hands to write. Maybe it's the fever talking. Who knows? Either way, MK x Marth smut makes me feel better, so I wrote some more. Enjoy!

“Warm enough?”

Marth nods, unable to speak for stifling a cough. He’s just sunk gratefully into a hot bath, and Meta Knight is now turning off the water, satisfied with the level.

It’s been a rough week for the pair, particularly for Marth. The annual cold season had ravaged Smash Castle, and Marth was one of its last victims. He’s finally recovering, but his body is weak and his head is still fuzzy. The bath water makes him shiver, but the steam is already clearing his sinuses. Faintly, he can detect a scent like camphor; Meta Knight has added something therapeutic to the water.

Unclothed, Meta Knight slips carefully into the tub behind Marth. “Lean back,” he says, and Marth obeys. His head comes to rest on Meta Knight’s shoulder, and the prince closes his eyes, already feeling better.

“Thank you,” Marth says in a slightly hoarse voice.

Meta Knight reaches for the washcloth on the rim of the tub, and dips it into the water. “I imagine you’re ready to get clean,” he says.

“Yes,” Marth sighs. It’s only been a few days, but being unable to indulge in his morning showers has him feeling cruddy. He holds his hand up, expecting the washcloth, but instead Meta Knight begins running it along his shoulder.

“Um… I can do that,” Marth says, his face reddening a little.

“No need for you to get dizzy again,” Meta Knight says, continuing to rub the cloth gently down Marth’s back.

“I’m not a child,” Marth huffs. “I can do it myself.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t.”

It’s irritating, but as Meta Knight’s large hands rub circles around his shoulder blades, Marth has to admit that it feels pretty good. He relaxes against the knight, his head bowed, his eyes closed. Meta Knight washes his back, and then moves to the front, reaching around Marth’s waist with both hands so he can massage up and down his hips.

The washcloth is set aside, and Meta Knight applies soap directly to his hands. The blush that lights up Marth’s face brings on a dizzy spell. He tries to ignore the leather-like consistency of Meta Knight’s palms sliding down his outer thighs, but he can’t hold back a soft moan when those hands turn inward and glide back up again.

“M- Meta Knight, what are you doing?” Marth asks.

“Washing you,” Meta Knight says. Marth can’t see the knight’s expression, but he can almost hear the feigned innocence in his voice.

“Well, would you please wash me in a more modest way?”

“Is this bothering you?” Meta Knight’s soapy hands wander back up Marth’s torso, and the prince gasps and shudders.

“N- no, but…”

“You’ve been ill,” Meta Knight says, his low voice causing Marth’s heart to flutter. “Surely this isn’t arousing you?”

“Ah… No, it’s not…” The lie is uttered as a breathy moan. The prince glances downward, thinking in embarrassment that at least his penis isn’t affected by the virus that felled him. “Meta Knight, did you get impatient while I was indisposed?” This is an attempt to shift the responsibility for this situation, and Meta Knight chuckles quietly.

“I think we both did,” Meta Knight says. He begins massaging Marth’s back, slowly working his way down, until he’s lifted the boy up and is palming his ass. Marth squeaks in surprise, and presses back against the knight, biting his lip to keep his voice in check. “I admit that I missed this.”

“Nnnh…”

Meta Knight goes slowly, because Marth is still recuperating, but he doesn’t intend to stop here. Before Marth, he had endured centuries of celibacy at a time. It never bothered him before. But lately, he’s gotten used to a certain frequency. Marth has awoken his libido, and he’s not about to quash it for a mild cold, especially now that Marth is on the mend.

“You’re such a…” Marth chokes on his words as Meta Knight fingers the cleft between his legs.

“What am I?” Meta Knight leans up and captures Marth’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Aaah…”

“Say it.”

“P- pervert…” Marth focuses on breathing evenly and keeping his voice in check as Meta Knight once again reaches up to lather his chest.

“I’m merely washing you,” Meta Knight says. He rubs in circular motions, zeroing in on the helpless young man’s nipples, taking advantage of his round body forcing Marth to arch his back and expose his front to further molestation. “You’re the perverted one, thinking that there’s something sexual about this.”

“Nnnh, Meta Knight…!” Marth is torn between wanting more and wanting to preserve his dignity. “You’re the one who… Ah… Who insisted on doing this.”

“I told you, it’s best if you don’t exert yourself.”

“Yaa!” Meta Knight’s hands have gone lower again, and he’s now stroking Marth’s erection gently.

Marth may be sick, but he’s not about to roll over. He shifts slightly, barely able to control his urge to thrust against Meta Knight’s hands. He wiggles into position until he can feel a hard lump at his rear. Bracing his feet against the bottom of the tub, he lifts his hips slightly and begins moving up and down.

“Nnng…” Meta Knight is taken by surprise. Marth’s ass is grinding against his hidden member, and his own ministrations are making the prince move more forcefully. “I see… Is that what you want?”

“I know… nh… I know you can’t hold back,” Marth says, a hint of mischief in his voice.

“Hn! Is that so? Fine.” Meta Knight grabs Marth’s hip with one hand, and with the other he reaches between them to shift the pouch that conceals his cock. He secures it in the cleft of Marth’s backside, and reaches around again to grip Marth’s member.

Everything is soapy and slick. It doesn’t take much for them to find a good rhythm, and Meta Knight takes over as the driving force. Marth is soon whimpering uncontrollably as his moans threaten to spill over. Meta Knight’s cock grows to full size, pushing up between them, hard and hot and already twitching. Marth’s smooth skin is like silk in the water, and Meta Knight can’t help groaning as the feeling brings him closer and closer to the edge.

Marth lies against Meta Knight, his body going limp as he surrenders completely. He reaches up and around, digging his fingers into the top of Meta Knight’s head, and finally allows his voice to escape. His moan echoes off of the bathroom walls, until he goes still and stiff as a board, his voice cracking and his limbs trembling. Meta Knight has to support him with one hand on his chest, to keep him from sliding down under the water.

Meta Knight allows Marth to ride out his orgasm, and then he grips beneath the boy’s thighs, using the leverage to speed up his thrusting. The splashing of water, Marth’s panting breaths, and his own grunts keep him grounded in the moment, and helps him to temper his pace a bit. His mind is already going blank, and the feeling builds almost too rapidly.

When Meta Knight lets go, he growls lowly and bites the space between Marth’s shoulder blades. Marth puts a hand to his lips as he gasps. The strong pulsing of Meta Knight’s cock against his back takes his mind straight to thoughts of past encounters. He can almost feel it twitching deep within him, can almost feel that wonderful, alien warmth flooding him. It’s nearly enough to make him hard again, refractory be damned.

Meta Knight lets him down gently, and Marth has to catch his breath. “We need to run the bath again,” he mutters.

“I think we’ve been here long enough. You’re getting dizzy from the hot water.”

“The water’s dirty now.” Marth turns to the side so he can lay more comfortably against the knight. “We should bathe again.”

They rerun the bath, and Marth washes himself this time. As he grabs onto the tub rim to stand up, though, Meta Knight’s hand runs down his waist.

“Meta Knight, we have to get out,” Marth says, laughing despite himself. “Look, my fingers are wrinkled!”

“I was just helping you up,” Meta Knight says, standing alongside the prince. “We need to dry you off quickly, before you get cold. You should rest now.”

“I will.”

As they walk into Marth’s bedroom, Meta Knight scoops the boy up into his arms. “What are you doing?” Marth asks with a laugh.

A wicked smirk crosses Meta Knight’s features. “We need to make sure you’re truly recovering. I think I need to take your temperature.”

Marth doesn’t have to ask what the knight means. They go straight to bed, and Meta Knight leaves him with little doubt as to what he’d been insinuating.


End file.
